digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Belphemon (disambiguation)
Belphemon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Belphemon is the one of The Seven Great Demon Lords, and he represents the sin of Sloth. His name and some characteristics are based on the demon Belphegor. Description Belphemon takes two forms. The first is the somewhat deceptively child-like Belphemon Sleep Mode, which resembles a child-like version of his Rage Mode form. In this form, an alarm clock is bound around his body by chains, and a green energy aura surrounds his body. As Belphemon Rage Mode, which appears when he awakens from Sleep Mode, he becomes more monstrous-looking, with a more defined body, with dark brown fur, larger wings, and a more beastial face. His arms are bound with chains, and his energy aura is wrapped around portions of his body. He seems to have a set of energy claws on both hands. Evolution * Rookie (Child) - Phascomon * Champion (Adult) - Pokyupamon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Astamon * Mega (Ultimate) - Belphemon Sleep Mode **'Mega' (Ultimate) - Belphemon Rage Mode Abilities It's said that Belphemon Rage Mode roar can disassemble data of Ultimate/Perfect or below level Digimon. Attacks * Sleep Mode: ** Eternal Nightmare: Yawns, releasing a powerful wave of destruction. ** Lampranthus: Release a powerful wave of infernal flames of his chains, destroying everything in his path. It's said that if a Digimon is destroyed by this attack, his data is sent to the Dark Area. * Rage Mode: ** Lampranthus: Release a powerful wave of infernal flames of his chains, destroying everything in his path. It's said that if a Digimon is destroyed by this attack, his data is sent to the Dark Area. ** Gift of Darkness: Attack his foes with his energy claws. Appearances Digimon Savers In events before Digimon Savers began, Akihiro Kurata discovered a temple that contained a Digi-Egg containing the Digimon that would later hatch into Belphemon Sleep Mode. Kurata then began a campaign to revive Belphemon by collecting "Digimon life energy", and thereby conquer both the human world and the Digital World - a task he succeeded at by destroying and collecting the life energy of the massive ElDoradimon. Believing he had successfully brought Tohma H. Norstein to his cause, Kurata used the "Digimon control device" Tohma had made for him to command Belphemon. The characters of the series and government both attempted to fight back against him, only for their efforts to be futile. But then, during Belphemon's attack, Tohma betrayed Kurata, and destroyed the control device, forcing Kurata to make another gambit. He seemingly transformed himself into data, and merged with Belphemon, taking control over the Digimon's body and transforming it into Rage Mode. Soon after, Tohuma and his partner Gaomon came to join the fight, with Masaru Daimon on his way as well. MirageGaogamon faced off against Belphemon only to be stomped on. He would've been finished if Rosemon didn't seize Belphemon's arm. He blocked the attacks shot by Rosemon, BishopChessmon, and RookChessmon. He defeated Yatagaramon who reverted back to Falcomon. Through Ikuto Noguchi's rage, Falcomon Digivolved to Ravemon and attacked Belphemon. Belphemon launched an attack at Masaru Daimon and Tohma which is blocked by Ravemon. Soon, Kurata lost control of Belphemon. Masaru's Digi-Egg hatched and went from Koromon to Agumon. Once Agumon Digivolves into ShineGreymon, Kurata's face emerges from Belphemon's chest and starts to tear rifts between both worlds. ShineGreymon goes into Burst Mode and destroys Belphemon, with help from Masaru's Digi-Soul going straight through Belphemon's chest. Digimon World DS Belphemon is one of the final bosses of Digimon World DS. After un-locking the requirements for that particular sub-quest, the Seven Great Demon Lords challenge the main character, stating that they intend to conquer the Digital World. After defeating the first six, Belphemon challenges the player and lures him to the final domain, where he and the other Demon Lords ambush the hero. When the first six fall in battle again, Belphemon personally faces him in battle, only to be defeated. In the end, Belphemon vanishes, stating that the Demon Lords will exist as long as there is evil in the world. Digimon Savers: Another Mission Belphemon is one of the bosses in Digimon Savers: Another Mission, along with the six other Great Demon Lords. Other than that, no substantial information is known. Belphemon Belphemon Belphemon